A BiPolar Relationship
by missesbean
Summary: Small song drabble category type fic.  Harry & Draco


First off, this is the first time I've ever attempted a fan fic of this sort, or any, really for that matter. Please be nice with the feedback, constructive criticism is always wanted.

Rules:

Put your iPod or other music player on shuffle.

For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song.

You may ONLY use the pairing that you choose.

You only have the length of the song to write and edit the drabble

You have to use the songs in order-no skipping around

**1. Motivation Ft. Lil Wayne - Kelly Rowland **

Draco looked up at Harry, a curious look on his face. Why was he helping him? Without having to ask, Harry looked down at the blonde and spoke. **"You're my motivation...every time. I can't let you get harmed Draco."** Harry knew it probably wasn't an opportune time to admit it, but it was now. **"I love you, Draco..."**

The blonde looked at Harry with a smile, his lips crashing onto the brunette's. He was his motivation? He'd take that line any day. There was nothing that could stop them together, nothing.

**2. Set Fire to the Rain - Adele **

As the duo perused the park, a happy melody sang through Harry's heart. The man holding his hand was everything he'd ever dreamed of. There was nothing better. He never knew he'd be able to feel this good. Draco set his heart on fire, washing away his tears. Harry never knew that Draco was the answer, until now. There was that ever present fire that could put Harry into flames and he loved it. With a smile, they continued through the park, a happy couple.

**3. Pumped Up Kicks - Foster the People **

The kick-line came out from behind the red tapestry. This was exactly what Draco had been waiting for. The hot men from behind the curtain, oh yes, just what he wanted. A slim figure on the far left was catching the grey eyes, attention drawn to that figure. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the body, there was hard yet softness to it that Draco wanted to caress. The tight ass in the chaps, they were nice, yes, very. There was a strain against his pants, until that kick-line turned around. Harry Potter was that tight assed chap.

**4. If not now, When? - Incubus**

The game of waiting was over. The time was now. The stolen kisses, feels, they were done. It could be real. Now, now they were together. The war was over. Forever.

**5. Rolling in the Deep - Adele **

Damn that brunette twit, for his gorgeous green eyes, his damn unruly hair, his damn hot ass. Damn him for being born. Damn him for surviving Voldemort. Damn him. Draco was rolling in the deep depths of love. The stars saw it, he saw it. He could have it all, but no, he had feelings for that? Oh no. He had to be hot for Damned Harry Potter.

**6. Best Thing I Never Had - Beyonce **

A teary eyed Harry Potter sat staring at the wall. He'd thought they were perfect, why did he have to be a Death Eater? He should have known it wouldn't ever work, but he'd wished. Draco was the best thing he never had.

**7. Love You like A Song - Selena Gomez**

He'd been having beautiful thoughts about him now, beautiful fantasies more like. They were sinful, beautiful and wonderful. Walking towards the blonde, he pushed him into the wall, a smirk on his lips as he whispered in his ear. **"I love you..."**

**8. The Show Goes On - Lupe Fiasco **

In the morning, it would all return to normal, but now? They were putting on a show. Tomorrow, everything would have to be put back to show. The game of hiding was awful, but if it meant they got their moments together, they'd do it. The show must go on.

**9. On The Floor - Featuring Pitbull**

The floor wasn't the most comfortable place to be. No, especially not when there was a blonde on top of you, oh no. but, it was a nice view, yes, He'd give it that. He'd never understood the expression on the floor' to be quite literal, he'd thought it meant to dance the night away. And not this dance, perhaps there was a difference. Not that he'd complain either way.

**10. The Lazy Song - Bruno Mars **

Laziness wasn't the way of the Malfoy, no, there were busy always, not lying in bed all day. Unless you were in bed with Harry Potter, then, in Darco's case, he was going to be lazy. All day. Maybe a trip to the couch with Harry, but there would be nothing more than snuggles and loves. He felt like doing nothing but loving up on his boy, before he would go.


End file.
